Normal
by TTFAN
Summary: Oneshot. Another one of Robin's nightly patrols leads to an interesting conversation. Post Things Change. R&R Please.


Remember More Than You'd Like to Forget

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them

* * *

He knew…but why was he keeping the secret from him? All the tests and background information proved positive… The boy wonder stared at the city below him. No one…not even one of his best friends, Starfire would come with him on these nightly patrols. She asked, he said no, end of conversation. He heard a swift movement before turning around. 

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped off a rock. He thought over the words they called her, traitor, back stabber…friend, Titan, nothing could ever make sense in this world. At times he would hate her and then… He looked her over as she walked towards him, dressed in a blue skirt, white shirt, tie, stockings, and proper attire for school. It made her look so…vulnerable. Yet no one would know the deadly power she concealed.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked in a voice colder than usual.

"I came to talk." Terra said walking closer, their eyes locked.

"About what? I thought betrayal was enough, but putting him on a false trail?" Robin asked. He saw her cringe, insinuation that his words hurt.

"He can move on. I'm not good enough for him. I've done too much to hurt him." Terra said.

"He still cares about you." Robin said.

"I know." She replied. Silence came next.

"What's it like?" Terra asked before lying on the floor, arms behind her head.

'_What the…?'_ Robin thought for a few seconds then realized she was gazing at the darkened sky.

"What?" Robin asked, she could've meant many things, ranging from his time under Slade to staying a Titan. He hadn't expected this…

"To be…normal" Terra said in a voice close enough to a whisper.

"I'm far from it." Robin said lying on the ground next to her, same position staring at the stars.

"I mean…you're the only one without powers. Do you ever wonder one day, you might-"

"I've thought about it a few times, it's not important. If one life can save millions I think it's pretty much worth it." Robin said cutting her off. She got up halfway using her arms as a support.

"There are a lot of people who don't have powers and they'd risk their lives for any one, any day." Robin said mimicking her movements.

"They have purpose. I don't." Terra said.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave?" Robin asked.

"No one wants the traitor back." Terra said.

"No but some people want their friend back." Robin said.

"You make every thing look good on your part." Terra said hugging herself. It was cold, Robin didn't seem to notice.

'_Was he…inhuman?'_ Terra thought several times, one of those times would've been now.

"That's my job and I'd hate to see a gift go to waste." Robin said. He looked at her, their eyes locked once more.

"You had a normal life before…what was that like?" Robin asked.

"My life was far from normal…" Terra repeated Robin's previous statement.

"Then would you care to explain why you left us without an explanation?" Robin asked, reverting back to his cold state.

'_Had Batman taught him to do that? Just about as Slade had taught me…no, almost taught me to not feel.'_ Terra thought.

"You guys wouldn't have wanted me back." Terra said.

"We've already gone over this." Robin said.

"You expect me to come back after I faked amnesia? I actually _have_ a _life_ now. I _have_ a _future_." Terra said standing up, Robin followed the suit. His gaze never left, her hair blowing in the wind, her thin frame looking as if the wind could just knock her off her feet any second. Robin couldn't see what his green friend saw in her…and yet there was this strange feeling that she _needed_ to be saved, protected, just too vulnerable for her own good. Was this perhaps the same feeling Beast boy had?

"Yet you could give so much more-"

"You know Robin…I was at first jealous of you." Terra said interrupting him. Her statement caught him off guard.

"I wanted a normal life, sort of what you had…or at least what I thought you had, but…you're really something else. You _chose_ to risk your life for people even without a 'gift' or power." Terra said turning away from him.

"Wait." Robin said as she turned around.

"You and I…we are somewhere as close as 'normal' can get. Trained by Slade, we both at some point, we did do all we could to help the people we cared about. I'm not saying it's something you have to do, protecting the city again, that's your choice but…" Robin left her hanging at that sentence. This time she was taken aback by his next action, he hugged her.

"Maybe you _can_ still do the right thing." He said breaking apart from the hug.

"Where ever you are…there are people who care about you." Robin said taking her right hand, he pulled an extra communicator from his belt and placed it on her palm. She looked at it, and then looked back at him.

"I can't- I won't guarantee anything…" Terra said.

"You don't have to." Robin replied as she gripped the communicator.

"Tell Beast boy I said...I'm sorry for everything." Terra said.

"I will." Robin said.

"You ever look at the stars?" She asked him.

"No why?" Robin asked.

"I don't know…makes you feel kind of weird. Knowing there's like billions of people doing the same. Kind of makes you wondering what their lives are like. When you think you've got it bad, some other kid's probably got it worse. Is that what unifies people? Self pity?" Terra asked.

"No everyone makes mistakes but it's mainly this…" Robin said, taking her hand, communicator still in it, he placed it over her chest.

"It's the people we care about, the people we love, the ones that will give everything. That's what makes people normal." Robin said before giving her a peck on her forehead. Her face glowed a light pink, before she turned away.

"I-I guess I'll see you…whenever." Terra said her voice cracking.

"Yeah…see you later." Robin said shooting his grappling hook to another building. Nightly patrols like these were filled with lessons…and surprises. It would've been better to let no one else get involved, he told himself many nights, close enough to a promise. He was glad it never reached that.

* * *

A.N. Another simple one-shot, though I don't think I did too much of a good job with it. 


End file.
